A New Beginning
by Isa-is-amazing
Summary: What was supposed to be Ally's best day of her life turned out to be her worst. Finding her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend, talk about betrayal. On that same exact day, Ally's parents decide to move. Moving to Miami wouldn't be so bad. Especially if you throw in a cute blond boy, and a new best friend. Will she be able to fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! *Squeal* Yes, I'm so excited because I'm starting a brand new story! This idea came up to me in class just today. We just took the last of my Math finals and we had free time after the test. I was really bored, after playing Seven Up and watching Frozen (Olaf is so cute!) on the smart board. So, I started writing my first chapter in my notebook and I'm gonna publish it here. It's another Auslly story! That's all I'm saying. **

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter and tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks, Isa-is-amazing **

Ally's POV

As soon as the bell rang for the end of school, I was sprinting down the hallway with a huge grin on my face. People were staring at me peculiarly, but I couldn't care less.

Today was my boyfriend, Dallas and I's one year anniversary! We were going strong, and everyone kept telling us constantly what an adorable couple we made. I couldn't be more ecstatic with him. Dallas told me that today he was going to take me out somewhere special. As much as I begged him, he insisted that it should stay a surprise.

I walked to the back of the school building, where we usually meet up to go to dates. (It's also where we had our 1st kiss)

My feet were glued to the floor as soon as I saw what was in front of me. Tear built up in my eyes like stacks of blocks. A sob escaped from my lips before I could help it.

Dallas and my best friend Cassidy were kissing. Right in front of me.

Anger flooded through my body as I saw them continue to kiss passionately as Dallas pushed Cassidy against the wall. They soon broke apart and Dallas caressed her cheek gently, just like he always did to me.

I cleared my throat loudly. They both turned around to look at me, surprised I was standing there. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as Dallas gasped and Cassidy followed his actions.

"It's not what it looks like!" Dallas said nervously, looking guilty. _What a jerk to come up with that excuse! _I thought crying.

I walked up to Dallas. As soon as I was in front of him, I slapped him hardly. He groaned in pain and held his cheek. "Yeah? Well it looks like you're a cheating two timing idiot!" I yelled and felt a swell of rage.

I turned toward Cassidy and fiercely glared at her. I walked toward her. "You are the worst person ever. I can't believe you would be so shallow and betray me. You're lucky that I'm not gonna slap you." I said between sobs.

Cassidy's eyes were red and tears were spilling from her face. "Ally, please." She whispered, grabbing my arm.

"Go to hell Cassidy and leave me alone." I growled and took off, not even glancing to see their expressions. Not that I cared.

This was the day that was supposed to be the greatest day of my life. The day that I would be the happiest girl in the world. Instead, it was the day my life came crashing down.

I ran all the way back to my house, ignoring the strange stares from people. As soon as I got to my house, I toke out my bag and fumbled for my house keys. I opened the door, and stormed to my room.

When I got to my room, I locked the door and got out my Do Not Disturb sign and put it out my door. I fell on my bed, exasperatedly. I started crying.

_Dallas told me he loved me, he was a liar. _I sobbed into my pillow and pounded my fists on it.

I yanked open the door to my room and ran to the kitchen desperate for ice-cream, my guilty pleasure. My eyes searched for mint chocolate chip. As soon as I found it, I pulled it out, and grabbed a gigantic spoon. On the way, back to my room I also grabbed a box of tissues. The jumbo size box.

"Ally." My Mom said softly as I approached the stairs. I turned around and saw her looking at me worriedly.

Tears came to my eyes again and my vision became blurry. I ran to my Mom's arms and she embraced me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and continued to let my tears fall.

"H-he che-cheated on m-me!" I managed to choke out. Mom rubbed my back gently.

"With who?" She asked concerned for me. I appreciated her consideration. I was lucky to have a Mom who cared about me.

"Cassidy." I spitted out her name like it was venom. She gasped and looked at me curiously.

"Wait, Cassidy your best friend? Or a different Cassidy?" She asked uncertainly. I shook my head miserably.

"No, it was my former best friend Cassidy." I whispered.

"Oh my poor Ally." She said soothingly and hugged me again. I started to sob into her shirt. I let go of her.

"Thanks Mom. You're the best. I'm just gonna go to my room and chill out." I said with admiration. I picked up my ice-cream and tissues and went upstairs to my room.

I sighed in deeply as I plopped on my bed. My phone beeped and I looked at it. It was a text from Cassidy.

_Please, please Ally I'm begging you. Don't be mad at me, you're my best friend. It was an accident! Don't hate me. ~Cassidy _

I stared at the text uneasily. I texted back with carefulness.

_You are a traitor. I thought you were my best friend but I guess I was wrong. It's too late Cassidy. Enjoy your life with Dallas. Cuz I don't care. ~Ally_

Then, my phone beeped again. Grumbling, I looked at my phone.

_I never liked Dallas! It was just all of a sudden! ~Cassidy _

"Sure, then why were you sucking his face off." I said to myself. I texted back.

_Listen, I don't wanna listen to your lame excuses. I saw you guys kissing for a long time. Don't deny it cuz I saw it. Leave me alone. ~Ally_

After that, she didn't text me anymore. _Thank God. _I thought gratefully.

I took a spoonful of my ice-cream and sighed relieved. _Ice-cream is the best medicine. _

**There! Done, I'm proud of it. Please review and tell me what you think. 10 reviews for the next chapter! Isa-is-amazing 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! OMG, thanks for the 9 reviews! They meant a lot to me! Anyway, I got some more important tests called MOSL tests starting next week so I might not be able to update as much. I wish I could though Anyway, chapter 2 of A New Beginning, I do not own Austin and Ally, please R&R, and most importantly ENJOY! XD**

**SHOUT-OUTS TOO: **

**LoveShipper: I know right, cheating is just the most idiotic way to end a relationship! At least be honest with the person.**

Ally's POV

There was another knock on my door.

"Sheesh, will I ever be left alone." I mumbled, grouchily. The whole cheating thing put me in an unbearable mood.

"Come in!" I yelled to whoever was at the door.

My 17 year old sister, Vanessa entered in, looking at me with a sympathetic expression. "Still upset about it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, what do you expect I'm 15." I deadpanned. Vanessa sighed and sat down beside me on my bed. I was in a cranky mood, I couldn't help it.

"Mom told me that Dallas cheated on you. With who?" She asked her expression softening.

_Ugh, Cassidy the traitor. _I thought as tears came up to my eyes again for the thousandth time today. "Cassidy." I whispered, barely making the word come out, as I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! You must be so heartbroken!" Vanessa exclaimed, grabbing me in a hug. I let my never ending tears fall on her new blue tank top. _Oh man, she's gonna be so disgusted, there's also snot getting on it. _

"I'm getting snot on your shirt." I muttered, knowing she'd freak.

She chuckled lightly. "I know, but I don't care." She said hugging me tighter, her answer surprising me.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped my voice croaky. She quickly let go of me, smiled at me and walked out. I felt a lot better after being comforted by both my Mom and Vanessa.

I just can't believe Cassidy betrayed me like that knowing it was our anniversary, and Dallas is just a jerk and I will always hate them just the same. How could they just do this, so deceitful. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and sighed mindlessly to the ceiling.

"Alls, Ness! Time for dinner!" Dad called out his voice echoing throughout the house. As you can tell, the loudest person in the house is Dad.

My feet trudged downstairs, and I sat down in my usual spot in the table, across from Vanessa.

Soon, Mom and Dad were bringing in the plates. Dad caught my eye as he sat down. "Ally, don't you have plans with Dallas today? It's your anniversary; you were making such a big deal about it." Dad asked peering at me curiously.

I hesitated. _He's gonna know sooner or later. _I thought nervously. I glanced at Mom, who shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "Tell him".

"Um, we…broke up." I said making the last words sound quickly. Dad looked at me, skeptically.

"How did that happen?" He asked suspiciously. I choked on my chicken and cleared my throat, exasperatedly. Vanessa stifled a laugh and I glared at her.

Dad cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at me. "Um, he cheated on me." I said quietly.

Dad's eyes widened and then he got livid. "I told you Dallas was no good! Remember when I told you he was gonna hurt you? I told you so." He finished, sounding proud.

Mom glared at Dad, angrily. Dad looked embarrassed. "Sorry Alls, with how?" He asked.

"Cassidy." I said her name for the millionth time today. Dad looked at me surprised and with shock in his eyes.

"No way." He stated, looking shocked. I nodded, solemnly.

Dad smiled at me sympathetically. "Oh Ally. Are you okay?" He said rubbing my shoulders. I shrugged, not really caring.

"Okay, well anyway, your Dad and I have a big announcement to make." Mom said slowly emphasizing every word. Vanessa and I perked up. Announcements usually meant something really big. The last time there was an announcement we got to go to vacation at Miami.

"Yes, and we'd like you to listen very carefully." Dad continued off of where Mom left off.

I nodded quickly. "Well, remember when we went to Miami?" Mom asked, smiling.

I nodded again feeling like a bobble head. _Get to it already! _I thought feeling impatient. "Well, we need to find a bigger house don't you think?" Dad asked getting excited.

I glanced at Vanessa in confusion. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Dad. _Where was he going with this? _I thought staring at Dad weirdly.

"We are moving to Miami!" Mom and Dad said in unison. Vanessa gasped and I followed her actions trying to regain what my parents just said.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked sweetly. _Maybe I have something in my ear? _I thought poking my finger in my ear.

Mom looked at me amused. "We were going to tell you this, but now that Dallas broke up with Ally with Cassidy we thought it would be easier to tell you this now." Mom said matter of factly.

Vanessa looked offended. "What about me? I have a life too you know. I have a boyfriend and millions of friends! You can't just expect me to move and leave everyone just because this loner lost everything!" Vanessa said sounding hurt and upset.

I gasped and glared at Vanessa. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" I asked clenching my fists in balls. _Spoiled brat. _I thought as I seethed my teeth.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "This is a decision we made and that's final." Dad said his tone serious. I huffed and Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest in frustration.

"At least you get to suffer more." I said smirking at Vanessa. Vanessa's eyes look like they were going to pop out of her sockets. I stood up and ran to my room and Vanessa chased after me.

I got to my room faster than the slow poke and locked my door in victory.

_I won. _

**And done! Hope you liked it, sorry it took a while for me to finish it. Love you! Isa-is-amazing 3**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, wassup! So, there was a review where it said to set a date to when I update my story. I'll try and set a day or two but with my busy schedule I'm not sure yet. But I'll let you know as soon as I can! Anywho, chapter 3 of A New Beginning, I do not own Austin and Ally, please R&R, and most importantly ENJOY GUYS! XD**

**SHOUT-OUTS TO:**

**OmbreSkies: Thanks! And yup Vanessa is going to be one of those moody sisters. :-P**

Ally's POV

To be honest, I thought that moving would be appalling, turns out it felt great to move away from these betrayers! We were moving in a week, but I still had to go to school and face Cassidy and Dallas before I moved. _Why couldn't they just decide to move now? _I thought grudgingly as I stepped out to walk to school.

Apparently, Vanessa was in one of her moods so she refused to drive me to school today. I hitched my backpack high up my shoulder and took deep breaths. _You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine! _I kept repeating over and over in my head.

I'm considered part of the populars because I'm pretty, dating Dallas (well was), always in fashion, and best friends with Cassidy (well was) who was popular also. I had a strange feeling that no one would talk to me since I'm not dating Dallas anymore and Cassidy is not my best friend (and will never be ever AGAIN)

As I was close to school, I spotted Cassidy walking with our popular friends, Kira and Brooke. I ducked behind a tree, but unfortunately I guess I wasn't quick enough because she saw me.

"Ally!" Cassidy screeched and ran after me. I ran as fast as my petite legs could carry me but she caught on to me. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to face her.

I set a look of determination in my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. Worry filled her eyes.

"Alls, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how upset I was that you were mad at me." Cassidy said out of breath from running. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it.

"I saw you guys kissing like you were enjoying it. You can't deny it Cassidy. You should have pulled away from him. Plus, it was our anniversary!" I exclaimed, my voice filled with rage.

"He pulled me to him quickly and started kissing me. I didn't do anything!" Cassidy said and made of big show of waving her arms.

"We're not putting on a show here." I whispered angrily. Cassidy has always been known to be a drama queen. Cassidy's eyes brimmed with tears.

"But you have to believe me." Cassidy whispered making her voice soft.

I shook my head. "Your apology isn't going to matter to me anymore." I said simply and walked away.

"Why?!" Cassidy yelled, making my ears ring.

I turned around to look at her. "Because I'm moving in a week!" I yelled back twice as hard. A gasp escaped from Cassidy's lips before she could help it. I walked away before she could say anything else.

LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I managed to avoid Dallas and Cassidy for the whole day. It was quite a challenge but I managed to survive at least one day.

I pulled out my phone to call Vanessa. _Maybe she's feeling better. _I thought hopefully.

In two rings she answered. "Hey Ally." She said normally. _She's back. _I thought feeling happy.

"Hey Nessa. Can you come pick me up?" I asked a hint of begging in my voice.

"Sure, Alls. I'll be right there." She replied carefree. I hung up and sighed in content. Walking is torture, especially when you're tired.

I waited by the front of the school, patiently, when I saw Dallas and his friends walking by. Elliot and Trent, his friends, had the decency to look sympathetic as they glanced at me. Dallas just kept walking not caring that I was there, not that it mattered.

A car honked which brought me back to reality. It was Vanessa's Toyota. I climbed in eagerly, happy to be out of school. As soon as I put on my seat belt she took off. I turned on the radio since the ride was silent and I hate silence.

"So, how was school?" Vanessa asked absentmindedly.

I looked out the car window. "Could have been better." I simply stated, while shrugging my shoulders. Vanessa nodded.

"How are you doing with the break up thing?" Vanessa asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm okay. Never could have been better." I deadpanned. Vanessa rolled her eyes and the ride was continued in silence.

Once we got home, I went inside to find my parents packing furiously. "Woah guys, aren't we moving in a week?" I asked concerned. Vanessa walked in after me, looking at my parents with a twisted expression.

"Change of plans." Mom said breathlessly as she continued to pack. Now that I got a good look at the house it looked emptier than it did when I left school.

"We're moving tomorrow in the morning and we need to get everything packed right now." Dad continued sounding rushed. He ran inside the kitchen to pack more boxes.

_YES! _I thought pumping my fists in the air. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Amateur." She commented on my silly behavior. I stuck my tongue out at her and smirked at her.

"Where do I start?" I asked brightly. Mom smiled at me in appreciation, probably since I was behaving much better than Vanessa. Vanessa groaned loudly and stomped upstairs.

"Don't mind Nessa. She's probably in one of her moods. You can start by packing up all the things in your closet." Mom said quickly as she continued to pack up the stuff in the living room. I nodded and went upstairs, obliging.

LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was quite a blur. Everyone was in fast mode, loading boxes and furniture in the moving truck, carrying boxes to the van, etc. I, for one, was happy that I was finally getting rid of this place. No more Cassidy and Dallas. Although, I felt bad I didn't get to say good bye to my teachers and other friends.

I looked at my room, solemnly for the last time. Then, I closed the door and went downstairs with the final box. I locked the door to the house and joined my family in the van with the moving truck. _Good bye New York and hello Miami! _

**Done! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Wassup XD Anyway, sorry for the wait, I just finished testing for the rest of the school year until June which is summer vacation! Yayyyyyy! I hope your liking my new story so far, I hope I get a lot of reviews. Anyway, chapter 4 of A New Beginning, please R&R, I do not own Austin and Ally, and most importantly ENJOY! XD**

**SHOUT-OUTS TOO: **

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx: Read this chapter to find out! XD **

Ally's POV

I felt someone shake my shoulders, impatiently. My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was Vanessa rolling her eyes at me.

"Get out of the car, we just got here." Vanessa deadpanned. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms over my head.

"I was asleep for that long?" I asked, groaning.

"Yes, now get out." Vanessa said, annoyed. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car with Vanessa following me. As soon as I got out, I looked at our new house for the first time.

I gaped. _Holy crap, this house is huge. _I thought as my mouth was hanging just looking at the house.

It was a big, 3 story brown and yellow house, and (typical Miami house colors) and there were palm trees surrounding the house. "Wow." Which was the first thing I said.

"I know right. Believe me, I didn't want to move, but after looking at this house I changed my mind." Vanessa said, admiring the beautiful house.

I walked inside the house and my eyes widened. The living room was huge, with a big wide flat screen TV, a couch and a recliner. The fireplace was a big bonus. My eyes darted to the kitchen, where everything was stainless steel appliances. There was also a breakfast bar with 4 sliver high stools. _This house is incredible. _

I found my parents in the first bedroom, near the first bathroom. My parents looked ecstatic to see me.

"Isn't this house spectacular?" Mom asked, her eyes sparkling. I nodded, smiling.

"Where's my room?" I asked excitedly. Dad chuckled sounding amused.

"Upstairs, the first room to your right." Dad replied.

I bolted straight upstairs and followed my Dad's directions to my room. I opened the door and was in shock. "Holy crap." I gasped looking around my room.

The walls were painted a gorgeous shade of purple with pretty curtains dangling from the windows. There was carpet, with a red rug right next to my bed. A desk was already set up in the corner of my room with my laptop on it. Two bean bag chairs were set up. The closet was perfect, big enough to fit my entire wardrobe. I EVEN HAD MY VERY OWN BATHROOM JUST TO MYSELF!

"Yay!" I squealed in delight. _Now I don't have to wait hours for Vanessa to get out of the bathroom just so I could use it myself. _I thought gratefully.

I started unpacking my belongings and arranging my clothes to put them in the closet. I was almost done when there was a knock on my door.

"May I come in?" Mom asked. I quickly got up and opened the door.

"So do you like your room?" Mom asked hopefully.

"I don't like it." I said, keeping myself from smiling. Mom's face fell and she looked confused. "I love it!?" I shrieked, jumping up and down. Mom smiled widely.

Austin's POV

"AUSTIN?!" Mom yelled, her voice ringing in my ears.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back sounding annoyed. I was texting my girlfriend, Abigail who I have been with for 10 months. We're still going strong and I love her.

"Get down here!" Mom yelled. _Not a moment to myself. Jeez. _I thought as I sighed. I ran downstairs and spotted my Mom in the kitchen.

"What?" I asked. Mom smiled at me.

"We have new neighbors! I heard they have a girl your age! They just moved in today." Mom said smiling encouragingly.

I tried to keep myself from rolling my eyes but it was useless.  
"Yeah, so?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in confusion.

Mom looked at me disapprovingly. "Go introduce yourself. Maybe you'll like the girl." Mom said winking at me.

I cringed. "Seriously Mom? I'm with Abigail!" I complained. Mom looked at me with a knowing look.

"You know I never liked her. She seems so fake." Mom said shaking her head at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "Fine, I'll go introduce myself." I sighed in distress and walked away. I opened the door and walked next door where there was a man in his forties, unloading boxes. I rang the doorbell.

The door opened and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen came out. She was a brunette, her hair in amber highlights. She had brown doe eyes which sparkled with brightness. She had a petite figure and she was slim. She was perfection.

"Hello?" The girl asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Uh, I mean hey I heard you just moved in." I said stuttering. _Austin! What's wrong with you? You have a girlfriend? _I thought ashamed of myself.

"Hi. I'm Ally!" She said brightly, taking her hand out for me to shake it. _I like that name._

"I'm Austin." I said, flashing my famous Austin Moon Swoon smiles. Ally blushed, making her even more adorable. I could feel my own face getting hot and not because of the Miami heat.

"So, want me to show you around here?" I asked, trying to regain my cool. _I'm Austin Moon; of course I know how to make it work. _I thought, smiling slyly.

Ally giggled. "Okay, sure." She said shyly. She stepped out and closed the door to her house. Then, we started walking.

The tour went well, either I was cracking jokes or we got to know each other more. "So, what's your favorite food?" Ally asked, smiling brightly.

"I don't even have to think. It's pancakes!" I exclaimed. Ally laughed, showing her dimples, which were adorable. _Snap out of it Austin. Don't flirt with her. _I thought reiterating the same thing over and over in my head.

"I love pickles!" Ally said, her smile growing wider. I raised my eyebrows up in confusion.

"Pickles? Ew, who could like pickles?" I said teasing her lightly. Ally pretended to look offended.

"I could say the same thing about your pancakes." Ally replied, smirking.

I gasped, mockingly. "Don't you ever go between me and my pickles." I said trying to sound serious. Ally giggled, and I was enjoying every second of this tour.

LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, I brought Ally back home. Before she went inside she turned to face me, her face glowing with happiness. "Thanks for the tour Austin and I loved getting to know you." She said gratefully.

"No problem and so did I. Want to hang out tomorrow? You can get to know my friends." I added, hopefully. Ally nodded, smiling.

I felt a rush of adrenaline at the moment and did the unthinkable. I reached for Ally's chin and brought her face towards mine slowly.

Before I knew it, we were kissing and wow! Kissing Ally was way different from kissing Abigail. It was unexplainable, but in an extraordinary way. Her beautiful lips were plump and soft, and her breath was like strawberry. It was a feeling I wanted to have again and again. She kissed me back but hungrily pushing me back a little but I enjoyed it. A lot. We pulled away, the need for air was demanding. Ally was the first to say something.

"Wow."


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

"Wow." I said breathlessly, replaying the scene over and over. I stepped back and gazed at Austin, shocked. _I just moved here and I get kissed by a hottie. Nice. _I thought, longing for Austin's lips to be connected by mine again. I'm going to be honest, by admitting that kissing Austin was WAY better than kissing Dallas.

Then, something flicked in my head. "I'm sorry, I just can't." I said quietly, "I just got out of a relationship." I finished, miserably.

Austin's face fell, and then a second later he looked like someone was going to murder him. "Crap, I forgot I was dating someone at this moment." He said more to himself, as he clapped a hand over his mouth, guiltily.

My eyes widened, in surprise. "I'm staying away from you." I said, slowly backing away from him.

"Wait!" Austin exclaimed, "Why don't we just forget this ever happened?"

I took in his request, thinking it over. "I don't see why not." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Why don't we just be friends? It would be better that way," He suggested, "I'm sorry about the kiss by the way. I was not thinking at the moment." He added the last part, scratching his head, awkwardly.

"Sure, let's be friends. Don't worry I accept your apology. I'm sorry too about kissing you back." I said cheerfully. Austin grinned, satisfied.

"So, friends?" Austin asked, smiling at me, as he held out his pinky.

"Of course." I said chuckling, genuinely while linking my pinky with his.

LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, that night in my bed sleeping in the new house, I couldn't stop thinking about Austin.

Before this, once I stepped inside the house after the tour with Austin, my parents were livid. I had to clear up the misunderstanding and tell them that the new neighbor was showing me around Miami. Thankfully, they didn't question me anymore. Nosy Vanessa was obviously suspicious.

I stared at the ceiling for eternity thinking about Austin's lips. _Sigh… _

LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Beep! _There was a text in the morning that woke me up. I groaned, feeling cranky. I looked at my phone and the time was 8:00. _Seriously? Who would text me at this time? _I thought confused and unbearably annoyed.

There were 2 texts. One from Cassidy.

_ Ally, I thought you were moving in a week? At first I thought u were just avoiding me but then I found out you moved yesterday. I'm really sorry about what happened, I hope you can forgive me one day because it wasn't my fault. I didn't get to say good bye to u so even tho its 2 late, bye Alls, I'm really gonna miss u :-(. ~Cassidy_

My fingers lingered over the screen. I really wanted to send her back a message, saying that I forgived her but I was hesitant. I decided to let it be.

Then, there was a message from Dallas which I was surprised and angry about.

_Ally, I just wanted u to know now that I found out u moved I just wanted to say that it wasn't Cassidy's fault. It was my fault. Cassidy had nothing to do with it. I wanted 2 kiss her so I did it, she tried to let go but I kept her arms tight. Cassidy is ur best friend, she's loyal and kind, she would never hurt u. I'm sorry that things ended this way but….well idk. Sorry tho, hope u can forgive Cassidy and bye. ~Dallas_

I breathed in, trying to take in the words. _I'm such a horrible person. _I thought miserably. I went back to my bed in tears. I grabbed my pillow, put it on my face covering my ears and screamed. I always did that when I felt guilty about something.

LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I recovered from my breakdown, I strolled downstairs, ready for an eventful day. _Hopefully, that would include Austin. _I thought, smiling. Not that I liked him or anything but he was fun to hang out with. And really funny!

"What are you smiling about?" Vanessa asked, cocking an eyebrow. I snapped out of my trance and turned to Vanessa.

"Nothing that concerns you." I replied coolly. Vanessa chuckled, obviously not buying my answer.

After eating a quick breakfast, since we just moved in, I was about to head outside when Vanessa grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me back in the room.

"What was that for?" I hissed, rubbing my arm. Vanessa rolled her eyes and her expression turned stone serious.

"I know what happened yesterday when you were about to come in the house. With the guy." Vanessa whispered, a smirk popping on her face.

My eyes widened and I felt a panic attack nearby. Knowing Vanessa she'd probably snitch on me!

"Listen, I won't tell. Unless you tell me if you guys are a thing! I want to know everything!" She said her eyes bright with interest. I sighed, relieved. Vanessa would die to find out about love gossip, she lives for that type of stuff.

"Fine, but later because I'm meeting up with someone." I replied, trying to get my way to the door.

LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Beep! _My phone beeped with a text. It was from Austin.

_Hiya Als :) Hope u like that nickname ;) Lol, anyway wanna meet up with my friends and I? We're going to 16 Handles and hang out. Wanna come? ~Austin _

I found myself smiling at the text. With no hesitation I texted back.

_Sure, why not? ^. ^ I love 16 Handles =) Meet you there! And btw I love the nickname =) ~Ally _

I squealed excitedly. Then I remembered something. _Ally he has a girlfriend; you need to tone it down. He's just a FRIEND. _I thought to myself, feeling disappointed.

Still, I get to hang out with him and meet some new friends. Let the fun begin.

Austin's POV

Trish, Dez, Abigail, and I just arrived at 16 Handles and were for waiting for Ally.

Trish was excited about meeting Ally because she wanted "another girl" in the group. She was tired of being the only girl .You see, I invited Abigail too because I didn't want her to think I liked Ally or something like that. Yet, I can tell she got suspicious.

Trish doesn't really like Abigail for the same reason as my Mom but I still think they are both wrong. Abigail is really an amazing person, they just don't see that!

After another minute, the door swung open and then my eyes lay on Ally. Even, if it was just for a casual outing she still looked stunning.

"Hi." Ally said, while waving to us. Trish smiled at her and so did Dez. Abigail just waved at her seeming unenthusiastic.

"Hey Ally." I said and sprang to my feet. I brought her over to our table and she sat next to Trish.

"So Ally this is Trish," I directed pointing at Trish, "This is Dez," I pointed at him, "And this my girlfriend Abigail." I said, pointing at her cheerfully.

"Hey guys! I'm Ally." Ally said, introducing herself. She just had that perfect smile of hers.

"So we've heard." Abigail muttered, loud enough for all of us to hear. All of us immeadiately turned to look at her and she panicked.

"I mean, great to meet you Ally!" Abigail said, sounding overly happy. A little too excited.

Well, this is getting interesting….

**Hiya! Okay so….sorry that I didn't put an author's note I forgot. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took a while guys, I've been really busy. Anyway, I come out for summer vacation on Thursday so I'm really happy for that. Who's happy for the World Cup? Cuz I am! Go USA and Colombia! LOL! Anyway, I'm not gonna update unless at least 5 of you guys review my brother's new story. It's called A Dream Girl and it's in the TV show Jessie. Please review it! **

**Question of the day: Who's your favorite World Cup soccer team? Mine is both USA and Colombia ^.^ **

**Bye bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai again T^T so….guess what? I'm on summer vacation starting right now! I'M SO EXTREMELY HAPPY! I come back to school starting seventh grade in September. I'm really excited about this summer. I have a lot planned, and of course I'm going to have plenty of time to write! ^. ^ Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I got a review saying that making you guys review my brother's story was like blackmail. I'm so sorry for that, the reviewer was totally right. You don't have to review my brother's story if you don't want to. I'll still update no matter what. **

**Also, I got a PM question asking about Vanessa, Ally's older sister. In this chapter, you are going to be introduced to Vanessa's new boyfriend Sean. This is for all of you Switched at Birth fans out there! Just to shake things up. This request was asked by Inepa. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin or Ally, Sean, or anything else you might recognize. :)**

**R&R **

**Enjoy ^. ^**

**SHOUT-OUTS TOO: **

**the new Struts: Well, I'm not gonna let out a spoiler…sorry :P And yeah, well Trish is the only girl of the group because Abigail is just Austin's girlfriend. Austin and Abigail hang out separately. Austin just wanted Abigail to meet Ally. Sorry for the misunderstanding! :)**

Ally's POV

I was startled by Abigail's completely obvious outburst. She definitely didn't like me, that's for sure. Not sure why though.

I liked Trish though; she seemed pretty cool and sweet. I could see us becoming close friends.

Dez seemed okay, sometimes a little weird. Everyone was used to it though.

"Let's go get our frozen yogurt." Austin stated, standing up and making his way over to the machines.

"Finally!" Abigail exclaimed, a little too loudly. _Someone needs to keep their opinions to their self. _I thought bitterly. Everyone in the room, turned to look at her, and Abigail's face flushed with embarrassment.

We all grabbed our cups and made our way over to the frozen yogurt machines.

We were about to fill up our cups when were interrupted by a highly annoying voice. "Austin! Can we just get ice cream instead? Frozen yogurt is for amateurs." Abigail complained, tugging on Austin's arm repeatedly.

"Seriously?" Trish asked, raising her eyebrows.

Abigail whipped her head to look at Trish. "Yes seriously! I hate frozen yogurt, why do you think there's ice cream?" She said, matter-of-factly.

We all just gaped at her. "Why are you all staring at me? It's rude, I mean I know I'm gorgeous but that's going too far." Abigail said, icily.

Austin cleared his throat. "Um Abigail, we are already in 16 Handles. We're not just gonna go to an ice cream place just because you decided you wanted to. There are other people here too you know." He said, gesturing to us.

Abigail seemed to be getting madder by the second. I was afraid her head was going to explode. I could literally just picture steam coming out of her eyes.

She glared at all of us, huffed, and started filling up her cup.

_Woah, talk about diva. _

I glanced at Austin and cocked an eyebrow at him. Austin shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

Then, after all the awkwardness was over we went to fill up our cups. I chose caramel popcorn, my absolute favorite flavor; I also chose mango, birthday cake, cookies and cream, chocolate love affair, and peanut butter confession (**A/N: I think I got the names right, I'm not sure though**) I made my way over to the toppings. I chose Oreo crumbs, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, cinnamon crumbs, strawberries, and gummy bears.

Smiling at my cup, I grabbed my two favorite sauces. Raspberry sauce and hot fudge. Satisfied with my choices, I went to pay for my frozen yogurt.

After paying, I went to sit back down at the table and waited for the others, whilst devouring my delicious yogurt.

"This is so much better than ice cream. And at a reasonable price." I mumbled, sighing in delight.

LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating and making small talk, we dumped our cups and got out of the shop.

Breathing in the fresh Miami air, I turned to look at Austin and Abigail cuddling with each other. I felt a twinge of disappointment at the pit of my stomach. Even though, we decided to stay friends I couldn't help but sigh. _If only we were together… _

With Austin and Abigail in the back, Trish and Dez made their way to the front walking with me, while have a conversation.

"So, Ally you just moved here. Where did you live before?" Trish asked, smiling at me.

"New York, but to be honest I'm happy to be here." I said, remembering the Cassidy and Dallas fiasco.

"Cool, you're going to love it here! People here are really friendly," Trish said enthusiastically, "Well most of them." She added her voice dropping to a whisper. She was obviously referring to Abigail.

I giggled quietly and Trish followed.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Trish asked, with interest.

I nodded before answering. "Yes, I have an older sister named Vanessa. She can be moody sometimes, but if you know how to handle her she's not that bad." I replied, chuckling a bit.

"You're so lucky! I have to deal with an annoying little brother named Jonathan." Trish said, pouting.

"Let's trade siblings!" I exclaimed, joking around with her. She laughed and our conversation lifted from there. We talked about all types of things and interests. We were telling stories and laughing. Dez was also telling us some of his crazy stories.

Overall, I was having a pretty great time. Trish was an awesome person to hang with and Dez was hilarious.

I was sad by the time we got to my house. Trish seemed upset too, and I knew she meant it. So was Dez.

Abigail didn't care at all; she was even rushing for them to go.

Before I went inside, I got Trish's number and she got mine. I also got Dez's number too and he also got mine.

I hugged Austin, Trish, and Dez good bye and thanked them for making me feel welcomed. Abigail just waved bye to me, like she could care less.

"We have to hang out tomorrow!" I said, excitedly and Trish jumped up and down.

"Of course! I'll text you!" Trish said, happily. I waved one last good bye to them and went inside, no before stealing another glance at Austin and Abigail kissing each other.

I turned away, disgusted and in a jealous rage.

As soon as I got in, I was surprised by the fact, which a hot red headed guy around the age of Vanessa was standing closely next to her.

My parents were also talking to the guy and they seemed to be having an enjoyable conversation.

I was confused by this, until my Mom saw me and gestured me in.

"Ally! We want you to meet someone special." Mom said, standing up and bringing me to the couch.

I glanced at Vanessa strangely. She just placed a blissful smile on her face and stared at the hot red headed guy lovingly.

_Wait a second…._

"This is Vanessa's new boyfriend Sean!" My parents said in unison. My eyes widened and I stared at Sean.

_How could my sister be dating this extremely hot guy (not as hot as Austin though)_

"Vanessa met Sean today in the Miami mall and they hit it off. Now they are dating!" Mom said, clearly excited. She just loved love.

This is why she and I have a lot in common.

"So you must be Vanessa's little sister Ally?" Sean said, with a bright smile.

I nodded my head vigorously. I excused myself from the room and went to my room bringing my phone with me.

I checked it and saw that I had a message from an unknown number. I opened it and read it carefully.

_Stay away from Austin! Or I will break you! I don't like you. ~Anonymous _

**Okay, so there you go. It's probably pretty obvious who the person is but review and tell me who you think it is! **

** Question of the day: What's your favorite band? **

** Buh bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya ^. ^ LOL, are any of you Colombian fans out there caught up in the game? Because I am! GO COLOMBIA! Anyway, I'm really happy about the amount of reviews I've received so far, you guys are da best! I'm hoping we could make it to 100 as the story continues! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else you might recognize T^T **

**Please R&R :)**

**Enjoy ^. ^ **

**SHOUT-OUTS TOO: **

**Inovermyheadinlove: Yeah, the gals are totally in love :)**

Ally's POV

_Stay away from Austin! Or I will break you! I don't like you. ~Anonymous _

I stared at my phone screen for what seemed like an eternity, trying to take in the words. _Someone already has it out for me and it's only my second day here. Great. _I thought sarcastically.

A person immeadiately popped in my head and it was obvious who the "anonymous" person was.

Abigail.

Austin's POV

After we dropped off Dez and Trish, Abigail begged to stay at my house for the night. I held back my sigh and caved in.

What was I to do? Abigail gets whinny and then she wouldn't leave me alone. She doesn't stop until she gets what she wants.

I was especially annoyed with her today. I cannot believe the way she was acting today, of all days! I even saw her shooting daggers at Ally's head.

As we were walking to my house in silence, Abigail spoke up.

"What's up with that Alexi girl? She's weird." Abigail said, rolling her eyes in disgust.

_Stay calm Austin. "_Her name is Ally," I said, carefully through gritted teeth, "And she's not weird Abigail. She just moved here, try and be nice to her." I said, choosing the right words.

She didn't seem to get it. Not a surprise. Abigail scoffed, and looked at me strangely.

"Well, whatever her name is, she still seems weird. And did you see the clothes she was wearing today? Honestly, I thought my 4 year old sister dresses better than her. And that's an embarrassment because she wears tutus and tiaras." She said, coolly, while examining her bright pink nails.

I didn't want to scream at her, when I REALLY wanted to. How could she insult Ally like that? I know I've only known her for 2 days, but Ally seems so sweet and caring. Something Abigail never was and never will be.

I stayed silent, keeping my gaze on the sidewalk. From the corner of my eye, I could see Abigail smirking.

LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we got to my house, Mom smiled at me, but soon when she realized Abigail was with me, her smile vanished.

"Hello Abigail." She said sweetly, returning a smile on her face.

Abigail kept the smirk on her face. "Hello Mrs. Moon, my do I love your red polka dot shirt." She said, innocently.

My eyes wandered to Mom's shirt and I cringed. She had tomato sauce stains on her white shirt. My Mom's eyes were like slits.

"Make yourself at home sweetheart." Mom said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Will do." She replied, a satisfied smug look on her face as she went upstairs.

I buried my face in my hands. When I glanced up, Mom was staring down at me. "I can't believe you would date someone so devious Austin. This isn't like you." She said her voice dropping to a low whisper.

I felt guilty, how could I let Abigail insult my Mom, of all people.

I made my way upstairs to have a little "talk" with Abigail and the way she's been treating certain people.

As soon as I got to my room, Abigail was sitting on my bed. I took a deep breath.

"Abigail I want to talk to you." I started, feeling confident. She looked up at me, with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows twitching.

"I don't like how you're treating my friends and family. I want you to stop." I said, in a serious tone.

Abigail got up from her position and walked over to me. Once we were inches apart, she spoke. "And how exactly am I treating your friends and family?" She asked, as she trailed her manicured hands down my arm.

"Abigail I'm being serious." I said, ignoring her actions. She looked up at me, with her big blue eyes.

"And so am I." She said, smiling seductively. My breath hitched as I felt her warm breath on my neck. It brought shivers down my spine. _Don't get turned on with her little game. _

But it was too late. Because the next thing I knew we were making out and I forgot all about the talk.

Screw my life.

Ally's POV

The alarm clock woke me up, the next morning.

You know what today was? Well I'll tell you.

My first day of being a sophomore at a new school, in a new state. With new people. Possibly new enemies. Possibly a new best friend. A chance to start over!

And what makes going to school easier is that I already have new friends! Trish, Austin, and Dez.

I glanced at my closet, which was already full with my clothes and shoes. I threw back the covers of my bed, and rubbed my eyes to adjust to the light in the room. I stood up and walked to my closet to choose my outfit for school.

I'm ALWAYS in style. I'm always up to date with the season's new fashions and colors.

I finally settled on my favorite sleeveless turquoise chiffon top, light blue slightly ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of simple black flats. I paired it off with a gold heart necklace, and matching gold heart earrings.

I quickly, yet neatly, applied light makeup. I put on black mascara, light blush, and dark pink shiny lip gloss. I pulled my chestnut brown hair with amber highlights into a messy yet stylish bun. I looked at my full length mirror, and smiled widely at my reflection.

I looked great for a first day of school, not extravagant, yet pretty.

I grabbed my phone, my keys, and my denim bag. I made my way downstairs. As soon as I got to the kitchen my parents and Vanessa looked up from their breakfast.

"You look beautiful honey!" Mom exclaimed, smiling warmly at me.

Vanessa nodded, in agreement. "Not to impress a certain guy, am I right?" She asked, a sly smile forming on her face.

I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and started eating it. "Gotta go." I said, and kissed my parents good bye.

I waved bye to Vanessa. "Have a great first day sweetheart!" My parents said in unison as I walked out the door.

_Time for a new beginning. _

**This is probably a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Question of the Day: What do you like most about summer? I love the fact that my birthday is in the summer (July 5****th****) :) and that it starts getting hotter which means BEACH TIME! LOL, ^. ^ **

**Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai guys T^T How's everyone's summer vacation? Well, people who go to school. :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I felt like I've improved in my writing a bit since the first chapter. And…I can't believe that I already have 70 REVIEWS! You guys have no idea how excited I am! I'm not going to be able to update on Friday, Saturday, and probably Sunday. I'm going to be super busy this weekend! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize ^.^ **

**Please R&R =D **

**And ENJOY! :) **

**SHOUT-OUTS TOO: **

**Inovermyheadinlove: Well, Ally is trying to dress more confident, since she's trying to start over. :) And Austin may or may not break up with Abigail. You'll see…..;)**

**SomeoneYouKnowXOXO: LOL, I'm SUPER glad you love my story! Your comment just made my day! XD **

Ally's POV

As soon as I started walking to school, I felt a vibrate in my jeans back pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was Trish.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Als, wanna walk to school together?" Trish asked, hopefully.

"Of course!" I replied, smiling.

"Are you still at your house?" Trish asked, curiously.

"Well, I'm literally standing right in front of it." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Okay good, I'll meet you there!" She replied, and hung up.

I safely tucked my phone in my bag and waited patiently for Trish. After waiting a couple of minutes, I saw Trish walking toward my house. I ran over to meet her.

"Oh my god, I love your outfit Ally!" She exclaimed, surveying me up and down.

I smiled graciously. "Thanks, I wanted to look nice today." I said, tugging on my bun to make sure it wasn't getting loose.

Trish smiled, and we started walking. Just by looking at her outfit, I can tell Trish is addicted to animal prints. She was wearing a black tank top; over it she wore a cheetah print blazer. She was also wearing zebra print jeggings and black flats.

"So, are you nervous about school?" Trish asked, glancing at me expectantly.

_Good question. Was I nervous about school? Sort of….. _I thought, biting my lip. "Well, sort of." I admitted, sheepishly.

"It's okay to admit it. I understand, it must be nerve wracking to go to a new school with new people. But don't worry, if you need any help I'll be here for you." Trish said, smiling genuinely.

I felt a rush of relief. Trish was a good friend; even if we just met I can tell we're going to be best friends.

We continued walking, chatting about random things and still getting to know each other a little bit more.

Even with Trish by my side, I couldn't help but feel a knot in my stomach, tightening itself as we got closer and closer to school.

As soon as we got to school, we stopped in front of the doors. "Are you ready?" Trish asked, glancing at me worriedly. I nodded, and took a deep breath.

We pushed the heavy doors of the school and walked inside. Instantly, all eyes were on me and I couldn't help but feel insecure. We continued to walk casually, ignoring the stares from people.

"Ignore, this always happens when a new student joins our school." Trish explained. I nodded, vigorously.

"I'm supposed to go to the main office and get my locker number, combination, and schedule. Can you show me the way?" I asked, glancing at Trish.

She nodded. "Of course." Trish said, leading me to the main office.

_Beep! _My phone vibrated inside my backpack. I took it out and glanced at it. It was a text from Austin.

_Hey Als ;) U in school already? Who r u with? ~Austin _

I managed a smile and texted back.

_Hey pancake lover :) And yea I'm at school already, I'm with Trish. :P ~Ally _

I was about to put my phone away when my phone vibrated again.

_Okay pickle lover, I'll be there soon ;) ~Austin _

Putting my phone away, we arrived at the main office. I approached a lady in her mid 30's sitting at a desk.

"Hi." I addressed her kindly. She looked up from her paper work and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello! What may I do for you?" She asked, regarding us kindly.

"Well, my name is Ally Dawson and this is my first day here in Marino High. I'm supposed to pick up my locker number, locker combination, and schedule." I explained, smiling.

The lady's eyes brightened. "Ah you're new here, why welcome to Marino High Ally! And let me search for your name and find your information." She said, welcoming me.

I thanked her. I liked this lady already. She was so sweet and kind. _Something Abigail should learn. _I thought bitterly.

After a minute, the lady handed me my locker number, combination, and schedule. "Have a great day!" She exclaimed. I thanked her sweetly and learned her name. Miss. Helen.

We walked out of the main office and Trish squealed. "Let me see your schedule!" She asked, excitedly. I giggled, and handed her my schedule.

_Ally's Schedule_

_AM Homeroom Mrs. O'Malley~ Room 414_

_1__st__ period~ English Mr. Sousa ~ Room 312_

_2__nd__ period~ Art Miss. Walls~ Room 307_

_3__rd__ period~ Math Ms. Vera~ Room 104_

_4__th __period~ Science Mrs. McDonald~ Room 213_

_5__th__ period~ LUNCH ~ Cafeteria _

_6__th__ period~ Social Studies Mr. Covey~ Room 411_

_7__th__ period~ P.E (GYM) Mr. Raven _

_8__th__ period~ Music Miss. Lopez ~ Room 115 _

"Oh my GOD!" Trish shrieked, causing weird stares from people.

"What?!" I asked, curiously.

"We have ALL of our classes together!" Trish said, bursting with excitement. Before I could help myself, I too, squealed.

"What's with all the squealing?" A familiar voice behind us asked snottily.

We turned around to find Abigail raising her eyebrows at us. She was with Austin, his arm slung around Abigail's shoulder. I felt a pang in my chest, seeing Austin and Abigail together. I wanted to shake away the feeling, but it was hard.

Trish narrowed her eyes at her. "Nothing that concerns you." She replied, coolly.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Right. Such drama queens." She shot back.

I scoffed. "Please like I'm the one who complains all day about stupid things. Stop talking about yourself." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

I glanced at Austin who stared at all of us, uneasily. I turned my attention back to Abigail, who glared at me. _Pfftt, like she scares me. Oh no run for your lives it's Abigail! Please. _

Trish stifled a giggle. "You think you're so hot Ally, right? Well you're not; you're just the new girl. You're lucky enough to get Trish as a friend; you'll rule the school as dorks." Abigail said, looking smug.

"Abigail stop it. That's enough. Don't talk to Ally like that. Trish too, they've never done anything too you." Austin said, sounding gruff.

I smiled at him gratefully. "You are always defending them! I'm your girlfriend! I'm more important!" Abigail complained, throwing her hands up in the air.

Before walking away, she shot one more glare at us and mouthed at me "I'll get you" .

_My crappy life. _


End file.
